


summoning ruin

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: “I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima,” she announces, and you can’t help but feel a tingle running up your spine. Grima. A name you’ve heard from those you’ve summoned from Ylisse, and a name you’ve read multiple times since. “Pay me the respect I am due, and I will consider granting you a quick death when the time comes.”





	summoning ruin

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning on writing this for some time, and hope I can actually finish it. Thematically based off the song "Less Sex" by Daughters. A song I highly recommend, as well as the album it is from, "You Won't Get What You Want"

Though you couldn’t say why you were summoned to Askr, or why Bredablik allows you to call others to Askr yourself, you wouldn’t complain about your new life here. The constant influx of new faces, some friendly, some cold, some downright bizarre, is endlessly entertaining. Each and every time you go to summon, there’s a certain air of mystery and excitement that you can’t help becoming enveloped by.

 

Today seems no different from any other day, as you trek out to the ruins with the intent of summoning a new Hero to augment the Order of Heroes’ already substantial numbers. Bredablik operates normally, seeming to resonate with the ruins as it always does, but as you pull the trigger, something seems to shift. You can’t quite place your finger on it, but the summoning suddenly feels very  _ different. _

 

When the dust settles, and the Hero that answered your call stands before you, you can’t seem to find your tongue. While Robin isn’t an unfamiliar face in the Order, this particular Robin isn’t familiar in the slightest. With glowing red eyes that seem to pierce right through you from beneath her hood, and an ominous purple aura similar to an otherworldly smoke, she is one of the most imposing figures you’ve summoned yet.

 

“I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima,” she announces, and you can’t help but feel a tingle running up your spine.  _ Grima _ . A name you’ve heard from those you’ve summoned from Ylisse, and a name you’ve read multiple times since. “Pay me the respect I am due, and I will consider granting you a quick death when the time comes.”

 

It is only after this announcement that you notice her feet do not touch the ground. Instead, she hovers just above the earth, adrift seemingly due to her own power. Though at times you bring others with you to the summoning ruins, this is a day you set out alone. Part of you regrets this, as those eyes size you up, but… there’s still that  _ feeling  _ beneath it all. An excitement, an urge to get closer to the powerful being before you.

 

“You choose to greet me with silence? That’s a bold decision, insect. You are aware that I could crush you effortlessly, yes?” the hooded figure asks. Seeming to deem you unworthy of effort, the aura surrounding her calms, and she settles onto the ground. “What is this world, and why have you called me here? And why do I find it so hard to remember…”

 

“I’m the summoner for the Order of Heroes. I’ve called you to Askr to fight for them. And I apologize, I meant no disrespect, my silence is merely… shock. I’ve not summoned anyone like you before,” you explain, knowing that one wrong word might anger the being you’ve heard and read so much about. Though the contract of summoning binds Heroes to you, giving limited control, you don’t like exploiting that bond. And for one as powerful as Grima, you aren’t entirely sure it would protect you.

 

“I would assume not. There are none as powerful as me, and none like me. Though I assure you, I am no Hero. What is it this Order fights for?”

 

“We fight for peace in this world, protecting the land of Askr from its enemies,” you explain, holding your head high. Confidence will likely be key in dealing with a being of this caliber, you assume.

 

“Peace? That is your desire? Destruction is the only thing that brings true peace. There’s no need to spout such trivial ideals. I’ll come with you, for now, but only to see this paltry force you wish me to join. The idea of fighting for peace is an amusing one, however pathetically contradictory it may be.”

 

~X~

 

You lead the way from the ruins to the castle, with the Grima possessed Robin following closely behind you. There’s not much need for conversation, but the empty air is somewhat unsettling. Despite yourself, you can’t keep quiet.

 

“I’ve heard of you before, Grima,” you say, hoping the Fell Dragon will be willing to speak if it’s about itself. 

 

“You don’t say,” she says, hardly sounding interested. “Am I supposed to be surprised? A being as powerful as myself would surely show up in numerous texts. Though phrasing it as ‘heard’ is odd, you mean to say these Heroes have spoken of me? Who among their ranks dares to speak of Grima?”

 

“Chrom and Lucina are foremost among their ranks, though many other Heroes from Askr have mentioned you,” you say, and Grima stops in her tracks.

 

“Those names… they seem familiar. But my memory eludes me… I suppose I’ll see them for myself soon enough, won’t I?” Grima says, falling back into step beside you. “A peaceful group such as yourselves would be easy to crush if there was any need, yes? Especially for one such as I.”

 

“You might be surprised. I’ll let you into the Order, I’ve no doubt your power will have use, but… I won’t let you have free reign,” you say, taking on a harder edge as the two of you near the castle.

 

“‘Let’ me? You think a worm such as yourself can command me? If I so wished it, I could snap your hold over me effortlessly. Don’t grow complacent, Summoner. You don’t seem to be without some limited intelligence, but you’re still merely human. Nothing more than an ant, compared to the likes of me.”

 

“I don’t plan on giving you reason to,” you say, “This could be mutually beneficial, I’m sure.”

 

“What do you have to offer me?” she asks.

 

“Power, to start. The order has methods to augment the power of those within our ranks,” you say, approaching the gates. “And perhaps a change of scenery would do you some good?”

 

“Do you believe you can change my mind? That anything will stop me from laying waste to this world, and all others?” Grima asks, “Don’t make me laugh. I’m not sure what you hope to accomplish, inviting me in like this, but one of these days you’ll break. You’ll tell me what it is your heart truly desires, and perhaps, if you serve me well, I’ll grant it. Even with this warning, I’m sure you’ll fling those gates wide open, won’t you?”

 

With your hand on the castle gates, you pull, allowing the noise of the courtyard to escape. Of course, Grima’s threats and warnings are all empty. You have control, and you don’t plan on giving that up. What harm could there possibly be in allowing Grima in to the land you now call home?


End file.
